Imouto
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Sick and in bed waiting for Kenta to come pick her up for their date, Karin feels bad for not letting her family know she’s ill. Ren rushes back home with Anju after one of her bats tell them about Kenta breaking their sister’s heart and being ill.


***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: This is my first fic for the Chibi Vampire series even though I finish the anime I'm still reading the manga. So I hope the characters aren't OCC to much if any. I had this idea from watching the anime that Ren and Anju seem extremely close that had me wondering about him and Karin. Sure there's some closeness but it's not to obvious. **

**Don't own Chibi Vampire at only borrowing the characters. Just the idea of the fic is mine.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

***Flashback***

Summary- Sick and in bed waiting for Kenta to come pick her up for their date, Karin feels bad for not letting her family know she's ill. She could contact them but doesn't want to disturb them. Her day only gets worse when Kenta calls her and gives her the news about Fumio getting a job but they are moving out of Japan along with breaking up with her. Ren rushes back home with Anju after one of her bats tell them about Kenta breaking their sister's heart and being ill.

* * *

Imouto

* * *

Opening her eyes feeling rather achy all over Karin groans softly. She haven't felt like this when she was playing outside only to get lost as a small child and getting sick after running in the rain. She couldn't breathe through her nose stuff and congested. She sneezes only for it to echo loudly in the empty house. She quickly grabs some tissues from her bedside.

"I hate being sick," She mutters blowing her nose.

The feeling of a headache beating at her skull causes her to groan softly in pain. Karin sighs trying to remember where each of her family members' doing. 'Onni-chan must be with another girl while Anju is at the park with Boogie. Kaa-san and Otou-san aren't in town since they are at the council for something.' a voice spoke in her mind similar to her's. She didn't want to bother them something trivial like her being sick.

Sound of her cell phone ringing cause Karin to sit up forgetting about her headache only to make her dizzy and lightheaded. She grabs her phone seeing her boyfriend's name flashing. Karin's heart flutters in her chest wondering what time Kenta will pick her up for their date. She carefully shook her head to get rid of her thoughts at the moment wanting to keep her mind clear.

"Moshi Moshi" She answers automatically.

Over the phone she could hear the excessive breathing only sending warning signals in her fuzzy mind. Usually when Kenta is like this something wrong but Karin thought nothing of it. She didn't notice one of Anju's bats watching her from the window.

"Maaka….Karin there's something you should know…kaa-san finally got the job I was telling you about the other day." Kenta begins happy at the news even though his heart heavy with pain.

Karin smiles glad to hear that Fumio has a job. The woman has a hard time keeping or getting a job at times since men falls under the spell of her beauty that she doesn't seem to realize she has. Kenta worries quite a bit about his mother and their financial situation they are in.

"Kenta that's wonderful news to hear and glad that Fumio-san got the job!" Karin chirps excitedly, her headache evaporating a bit more. Her smile fades away after hearing the soft sigh on the line. "I'm guessing there's more to this call…"

Kenta felt his throat constrict as he tries to talk over the lump in his throat. "Yes…there is…Karin. Because of Kaa-san's job we are going to be moving from here."

Not quite believing her ears, Karin ask half-heartedly. "I could always visit you or something despite being in another town."

Kenta shook his head feeling his heart breaking more with each passing second. His dark eyes harden in determination ready to let go of the girl that made his life crazy from the first moment he saw her. "Karin I'm moving to the States and will no longer living in Japan. It might be best if we remain as friends instead of being together. I promise to keep your secret about being a vampire. I'm glad to have met you."

Kenta hangs up the phone before Karin could reply not wanting to keep on hurting her. Karin calls out his name her heart beating in her ears as the dial tone buzz loudly. Her breathing ragged suddenly almost gets harder to take each second. Tears form in her amber eyes then rolling down her cheeks wondering what she did wrong to deserve this fete. She didn't even notice the little bat flying off in search of Anju and Ren.

* * *

The bat flew faster sensing its mistress is near by. It let out an excited squeak that suddenly turns sadly as it lads on the small girl's shoulders. It squeaks out everything it saw dealing with Karin about the phone call and her being sick. The girl's golden eyes narrow a bit as brief concern enter their depths. She listens closely as her familiar goes into detail about the phone conversation between Kenta and her Nee-chan.

"Onni-san, Karin is sick but didn't tell anyone about it." She begins treading carefully watching the older man a few minutes.

He stiffens understanding very clearly what his little sister's familiar said as anger boils in his veins. His eyes momentarily turns red while asks softly that would seem more of a whisper." I thought that kid is supposed to meet her somewhere or something like that. Anju don't you dare make up a story and I want the truth."

Anju narrow her eyes slightly glaring in the distances wondering how much Ren understood her familiar. She didn't want Ren to know about Kenta moving away and in the process breaking their sister's heart. It surprise her more with Boogie remaining quiet instead of his usual insults towards Karin that shows he cares about her in his own way. His button eyes held remorse for the blood maker of the family.

"Onni-san…Ren please don't get angry at Karin. This is my mistake of trusting that boy so I'll take the blame. Besides it won't help with you getting angry since nothing will change back to normal." Anju replies talking more then usual.

Ren stares at his youngest sister for a few minutes being reminded of Karin when she was younger. He allows his eyes to change back to their golden color pushing away his anger. He could feel his blood pulsing as the instinct of protecting his sister flow through him. He blinks at the sudden feeling not understanding why it came back after all this time. He hasn't felt this protective instinct towards Karin since the time she got lost after leaving the house in the rain. He knew it was before Anju's second birthday as the memory plays in his mind.

***Flashback***

A pair of big amber eyes stares into gold ones looking hopefully. Purple locks delicately frame her face as a shy smile tugs her lips. The boy stares at her for a few minutes wondering what she wanted now since he's busy reading the book on their ancestors for a test their father has plan for him. He didn't want to be disturbed since he's studying and not able to play till later on.

"What do you want?" He asks sharply scowling at the information he read trying to remember it.

He feels guilty as the girl finches slightly staring at her feet bashfully. He's about to repeat the question when her soft voice answers him rather shyly. "Nii-chan I was wandering if you could play with once you finish studying?"

Ren shook his head seeing the disappointed look in her eyes. He holds the book higher for her to see giving a small smile before muttering to her. "I wish I can but have to finish studying Karin. Maybe in a while after I'm done we can play something before its time to go to bed."

His gold eyes moves around the room to their parents who were talking in hush whispers. He knew Anju is fast asleep in her crib upstairs so no one is to disturb her. 'I wonder what they are talking about.' He muse returning back to his book as Karin leaves the room dejectedly. 'I guess its not bad having another sister. At least when Anju is old enough she'll have Karin to play with and follow her around.' The guilt gets bigger in the pit of his stomach wondering if he done the right thing. The sight of pain and disappointment in those amber eyes haunts him as he tries to read more.

* * *

Anju's cry broke the silence that fell over the house. Calera rose up not sensing her oldest daughter around the house at all. Worry flows through her veins as she climbs up the stairs hoping to see if Karin is upstairs. She glances around not seeing Karin anywhere at all as she walks in the room Anju's slept in. She picks up the little girl rocking her back to sleep. She found it odd that Karin hasn't pop out yet to surprise her or check on Anju.

"Henry comes here," Calera calls out softly not wanting to wake up the sleeping baby in her arms.

Henry comes up the steps coming to the same conclusion as Calera. He stops near the door watching the sight before him storing it away for later memories. He walks in quietly till she notices him. He waits for her to continue having a feeling it's important.

"Henry have you seen Karin?"

The man thought quickly mindful of his wife would do if he answers wrong. He knew Karin left the room to go off and play by herself some time ago. Now he thinks about it has been already three hours ago. He could feel his wife holding her slipper to whack him for taking to long. She put Anju back in her crib fast asleep not once hearing the slight conversation between her parents.

"Hm, Last time I saw her was close to three hours ago. Besides I think it's almost time for her to go to bed." He answers truthfully thinking not seeing his wife's eyes twitch.

She lifts the slipper higher smacking her husband hard glaring at him. She scolds him in a harsh whisper. "Stop being an idiot and let's go find our daughter."

They didn't notice Ren standing at the open door his eyes wide with fear. He runs down the hall quickly as his small legs could take them. He stops gazing at the stairs then the railing thinking what will get him down faster. As he climbs on the railing a thought cross his young mind, 'Karin where are you?' the image of the sad look in her eyes appears getting the boy to have tears form in his eyes guilt heavy in his heart. He slides down glad that not too much dust lifts up. He picks up speed excitement and joy bubbling in his heart at the small fun he's having despite the situation.

He slips off the railing gazing around carefully thinking of all the places Karin likes to hide. He couldn't help but get the feeling Karin needs him. His eyes widen with the image of a tree appears in his mind as the dark clouds out side lets out their moisture to the earth. A voice similar to his sister screams in his mind. _"Onni-chan! I'm scared and want to go home! Onni-chan please come and search for me…"_

"Karin, "he whispers softly not understanding one of the information about vampires able to hear other's thoughts if they are close in the clan. His heart race faster as the boy opens the door quickly letting it slam shut behind him alerting Calera and Henry that their eldest ran out of the house looking for Karin.

His footsteps echoes in the woods as the golden orbs hold fear in their depths. The rain drops drip from his hair and body but he didn't notice it at all as he heard Karin crying loudly in his ears. He couldn't distinguish what direction it's coming from. He pulls his jacket closer keeping himself warm trying to think if Karin has her jacket on. Then he remembers seeing her jacket leaning against the chair inside as he left the house.

"Karin where are you?" He shouts as loud he could in the rain hoping she could hear him over the harsh wind and rain.

His thoughts remain on his sister despite the many images of her appear in his mind. Tears in those amber eyes wondering if someone notice she's gone. Wondering if anyone is going to get her and bring her back home. He closes his eyes breathing hard from all the running trying to calm down his racing mind. He shivers as the wind gets colder and the raindrops feel icy on his skin.

The words spoken softly and repeatedly in his mind getting louder with each passing moment almost like Karin is standing besides him talking. _"Onni-chan, Kaa-san, tou-san…somebody…anybody I just want to go home, please."_

An image of Karin leaning against a tree appears getting Ren to stop his eyes wide. He recognizes the tree as the one they always play around whenever they can. He starts heading in the direction vowing to always protect Karin even if it means he has to push her away from him. Little did he know how right he was with that vow or how far it would go.

"Imouto can you hear me?" He cries out scared and a part of him wants to be home with Karin playing a bit.

A small tearful voice calls out to him. "Onni-chan…is that you?"

Ren chokes out a laugh and smiles at the sight of his sister. She did seem alright when anger boil in his veins. He snaps at her worry translucent in his gold eyes. "Why did you run from the house Karin? Kaa and Otou-san are worried sick about you…"

Karin hugs her knees tighter as her amber eyes fills up with more tears. She sits there for a few minutes before getting up running into her brother's arms crying in his chest. She hugs him tightly her voice muffle by his shirt. "I'm sorry onni-chan!"

The boy nuzzles the top of her head returning the hug as the rain lessens a bit. He moves them towards the opening of the tree to get out of the rain. He didn't know what to say as a comfortable silence overlaps them. He sits on the floor taking of his jacket as Karin shivers out of the cold. He beckons her to come to his side not expecting to be pounce on at all. He covers her with his jacket not minding her at all as she listen to his heart beat lulling her to sleep.

"Onni-chan…." She murmurs sleepily getting the boy to smile a bit.

He yawns sleepily tightening his grip on her speaking softly. "Sleep Imouto, I'll wake you once kaa and otou-san finds us."

The boy didn't notice their parents spotted them when they move under the tree. Both wore relieve looks glad to have found their children before the sun rise. Neither of the children stirs as they get pick up by their parent. Calera holds Karin close before smiling at her son glad to know Ren is willing to be there for his siblings.

***Flashback ends***

Ren shook his head to get rid of the memories before Anju could as about them. He didn't want to acknowledge the rift between him and Karin. To hits nothing besides her being an idiot that doesn't do anything right. In reality he knew that wasn't true at all and he stills cares about her despite the act he has up. He walks towards the direction of the house not really paying attention to the doll in Anju's arms.

Boogie said with awe watching the man leave. "Ren-san stills cares about his Imouto but not willing to admit it to anyone even more to himself. He hides it really well, eh Anju?"

The girl blinks in surprise trying to understand what the doll means by that. She squeezes him tightly almost in a warningly manner. Joy flickers in her gold orbs aside usual blank look with in them. The doll yells out waving his arms around careful not to cut his owner at all with the knife in one of his hands.

"I'm only saying the truth, Anju!"

"Enough Boogie-kun," She whispers giving one last squeeze to show she means business.

Bootie lets out a sigh keeping his silence not wanting to anger the girl farther. He already knew the story between Ren and Karin when they were children. He seen the evidence how close they use to be from the photos he found that one time Anju left him in the blood-maker's room He got to see another side of the girl everyone doesn't see at all under the clumsy, bubble-head act. The doll still doesn't understand why the rift never got fix or cause it in the first place. 'Humans are strange on their own but Ren and Karin are a complete mystery in it self.' He thought as Anju caught up with Ren.

Anju couldn't help but have her curiosity inquiring at the choice of words her companion said earlier. She barely glances at Ren as he moves closer to the house. She stands on the porch deep in thought. She nearly jumps from the sudden shout from inside coming from Ren.

"IS THAT IDIOT TRYING TO DO BY GETTING HERSELF KILLED?"

Ren rushes back out of the house anger apparent in his gold eyes barely flashing to red. He runs into the woods heading towards the old tree that holds many fond memories he wishes at times that can be squish under his foot.. A red hazy overlaps his vision as the scent of salty tears stung his nose. He has a feeling that Karin is crying where ever she's at. His heart wretch in pain and agony of whatever his kid sister is going through despite the strong barrier surround it. The same barrier that he subconsciously created over the years.

He murmurs under his breath forgetting that both Anju and Boogie are by his side and able to hear his words. The very words that cause Anju's mouth to drop open in shock and Boogie smirks smugly. "I'm coming for you Imouto."

'He really does care about onee-chan after all these years.' the girl thought keeping in step with her brother. A soft gasp escapes her young lips at the sight of Karin hugging her knees to her chest under the tree. Tears rolling down her cheeks in an ever ending river as the glaze look deepen with each moment passing by. The sight of Karin like this scared Anju to the point words could describe how she felt at that moment.

Karin glances up her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of her siblings standing before her. She couldn't help but wonder what they are doing here instead of whatever they were doing before. Guilt consume in her wondering if it's her fault that they came back earlier. She let a fake smile forming talking to them with fake cheerfulness that breaks their heart more.

"Ren, Anju what are you doing here?"

Ren answers harshly pushing all the concern to one side. "Why didn't' you say anything about you being sick Karin?"

Karin flinches at the tone wondering if Ren and she could ever be close again. Everything became too much for since earlier that morning waking up not feeling that good then receive a call from her boy friend that brought good news and bad news in one. Fumio getting a job but she and Kenta are going to move to the States since the job requires a transfer. Make it worse when Karin broke their relationship besides her heart. With Ren scolding her didn't help matters at all in her conflicted mind and heart. He vision grew hazy and her body aches terribly. She wishes to be in her bed warm and sleeping it away… Her fever rose a few degrees as she sits on the ground.

Anju didn't know whose side to take Ren or Karin. She could understand both sides that have good reasons and faults. She could hear the obvious concern coating in Ren's voice when he spoke despite how harsh it was. With that proves the evidence that Ren cares about Karin despite the rift between them. She just wishes they could show that they need the other to be happy once more.

Ren sighs before placing his hand on his kid sister's forehead only to move it away quickly. His eyes widen at the signs of fever going higher. He scoops her in his arms as she nuzzles closer to him. Taking the familiar scent of her older brother sooths her.

"Sorry that I'm a burden to you…onni-kun." She whispers softly falling fast asleep from the rocking movements as they go back to their home.

He shook his head walking back to the house once more with Anju by his side. He realizes he been pushing Karin away from him for many years. She didn't say a word to him about it at all. He lets Anju go in first before closing the door before venturing into the living room. He sits down still holding Karin tightly before placing by his side as Anju comes back looking tired.

"You are not a burden idiot but my Imouto." He answers the sick girl knowing she can hear him.

Anju let a small smile watching the bond between her older siblings return stronger then ever. She sits next to Ren with Boogie in her arms then to curl up falling fast asleep feeling safe with her family close by with in reach. The three siblings didn't wake up as the door opens as Calera and Henry walks in. Henry grabs the blanket near by covering all three children softly snoring in sync staying close to the other. Calera could see Karin is sick but didn't have the heart to move them from that position.

"It's about time they are close again." Henry whispers, hugging his wife tightly.

Calera nods leaning back against him as she whispers back. "Let's hope it stays this way."

* * *

****

Arashi: Well I finally finish it at last. I hope every one is in character. ^^ Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
